


Let's Play Mafia

by Micha247



Series: Dribble Drabble Look at Me Babble [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, I may or may not continue this, Let's play a game y'all, Soo, Starring Hibari as God, T for teen, There is a single instance of swearing, it goes about as well as you would expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha247/pseuds/Micha247
Summary: So yeahA real quick game of Mafia with (most) of the Guardians.





	Let's Play Mafia

**Hibari**

A tonfa slammed into Takeshi’s forehead, knocking him flat from his cross-legged position.

“Hn. The laughing herbivore has been bitten to death.”

Used to this by now, there was only a collective wince from everyone in the circle. Lambo just happily sucked on a candy.

“Hibari, you have to say who was Extremely saved!”

“.....The omnivore…..was…..... _ saved,”  _ he eventually gritted out. It seemed like saying those words physically pained him.

“Now sleep, herbivores.”

Everyone closed their eyes. Takeshi was looking around curiously with a grin.

“The hidden carnivore will wake up and bite an herbivore.”

Lambo opened his eyes.

“Haha, no way!” Takeshi exclaimed.

Lambo smugly began to inhale as if he was about to yell, but seemed to remember what was happening and quickly smacked his hands over his mouth. He slowly looked around the circle of people, trying to decide who to ‘kill’ next. 

When his eyes hit Gokudera, they lit up with unholy glee. He pointed to him, grinning maniacally. Hibari’s eyes shined with approval at this choice. Takeshi tried not to snicker too loudly.

“The hidden carnivore will sleep.” Lambo quickly slammed his eyes shut. “The stupid rescue herbivore will wake up and rescue a stupid herbivore.”

Gokudera opened his eyes and glared at Hibari. He immediately pointed at Tsuna.

“Ohh~,” said Takeshi.

“Hn. Sleep.” A long pause. “It’s morning. Wake up lazy herbivores.”

As the circle slowly opened their eyes, Hibari didn’t wait before throwing a tonfa at Gokudera’s forehead.

“OI!”

“The stupid rescue herbivore was been bitten to death. No more saving allowed,” he smirked.

Gokudera stood up and bowed deeply to Tsuna. “I’m so sorry Jyuudaime! I can no longer protect you! I have failed!”

“Ahh, it’s fine Gokudera-kun,” Tsuna waved his hands frantically in front of himself, “It’s just a game, yeah?”

“Jyuudaime is so kind!” Gokudera cried. “I am not worthy!”

Ryohei shot his hand up like he was in class, “I still want to know who was Extremely saved this time!”

“It was-”

“It was Tsuna!” 

A tonfa landed in Takeshi’s solar plexus. “Don’t interrupt me, herbivore.”

“Hiie! Yamamoto-kun!”

“S-sorry….Hibari-senpai….” Takeshi wheezed.

“Hn. Guess, herbivores, or be bitten to death.”

Gokudera sat back down and fumed silently as the people still alive. Takeshi’s grin stretched a little wider in anticipation.

Ryohei got the most votes.

“Incorrect. You have killed an herbivore. Sleep.”

“Aww.”

They disgruntledly closed their eyes again.

“Hidden carnivore. Go.”

Lambo opened his eyes.

“ _ YOU SHITTY COWWW!!!!!! _ ”

Takeshi interrupted Gokudera’s rage-filled launch at Lambo with a tackle to the middle of the circle. Lambo screamed and escaped to Tsuna’s lap. 

“HIEE!”

“Nyeh!” Lambo stuck out his tongue.

“Ahahaha, so violent!”

“I guess the game is Extremely over now?”

Hibari stood up. “I have better things to be doing, herbivores.”

He left.

There was a pause as they watched him go. 

“U-um..”

All eyes turned to the previously silent Chrome.

“Mukuro-sama would l-like to join the game...Ah, Ken and Chikusa, t-too. If that’s a-alright?”

All heads turned to Tsuna.

“....Sure,” Tsuna sweat-dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess in my head this is actually round 2 of the game. *Waves hands in explanation*
> 
> How they got Kyou-kun to play is a mystery that may never be solved.
> 
> Oh, and, so apparently no one else does this?? But the first round, when I played as a kid, we didn't vote to scapegoat/whatever someone because the townspeople didn't think it was murder (little kid logic ftw)


End file.
